PTV reinvigorates as content-driven network
The Philippine Star 30 Jul 2018 By GIL VILLA The future of state television channel, People’s Television (PTV), looks brighter than ever as developments in its programming and public reach have been made and established, culminating in a recent occasion put up to re-introduce the channel to media buyers and potential partner-agencies. The PTV Trade Launch held last July 12 at the Marquis Events Place, BGC, Taguig was a proper venue to showcase the upgrades seen to propel to an uncharted territory the station known as a purveyor of official government news and information. It gives us a chance to compete against the giants in our broadcasting business. Presidential Communications Operations Sec. Martin Andanar was on hand to deliver an inspirational message during the event hosted by Anthony Pangilinan, Jojo Alejar and Diane Querrer. Talking to the press and asked about the apparent lack of big names headlining the new PTV shows, Andanar argued, “People watch because of content. I’d like to believe PTV can efficiently run even if it’s not personality-based. We enjoy the luxury of production by good content. Besides, I believe in the current crop of personalities we have.” PTV’s brand makeover is highlighted with a new station ID and a new theme song anchored on the slogan “Para Sa Bayan” and a new logo perceived as a “reimagining of the Philippine flag in the shape of a play button.” The channel’s news programs are, as expected, its strongest suit with daily offerings from sunup to sundown, including Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines. Its award-winning public affairs programs are also beefed up, with the premiering of Benham Rise. PTV has likewise partnered with government agencies for co-productions like DOSTv’s Science for the People, Usapang SSS and Department of Energy’s E-Power Mo!. Apolonio said PTV aims to regain the public interest for the lessons by re-airing their well-loved award-winning curriculum-based educational shows from the ’90s every weekday morning, the series of telecourse include Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. For the anime enthusiasts, PTV also brought some anime favorites like Crayon Shin-chan, Valvrave the Liberator, Kirarin Revolution and the most-awaited premiere of Food Wars!. Provides the leadership in sports programming is the home of the UAAP, the collegiate league which has remains the best of Philippine collegiate sports to the Filipino people for sports fans; along with Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show, Auto Review and Rod Nazario's In This Corner. PTV also provides the entertainment fare, led by the two popular primetime Koreanovelas: Dear My Sister and The Daughter of the Emperor, the daily 30-minute PCSO Lottery Draw and the popular and top-rating musical variety show An Evening with Raoul, and the weekend late primetime movies: Pilipino Box Office, which presents our Filipino movies from all types of genre and Sunday Night Showdown, which features movies, specials and concerts. “We are excited to bring to our viewers a revitalized PTV that’s relevant, responsive and better-equipped to serve the information needs of the Filipino,” PTV GM Dino Apolonio stated. Imbuing viewers with a global perspective, PTV made partnerships with Asian powerhouses China, Japan and South Korea for cultural exchange through dramas, documentaries, cartoons and movies. A China Theater Block promises to immerse Filipino viewers into the rich history of the most populous country, while the premiering of Power of K spells K-pop variety galore. NHK, the official public broadcaster of Japan, is set to bring more than 50 titles to PTV in the coming months. “It’s a big thing that we have programs from other countries to show our viewers,” reiterated Andanar. “We also have lots of block timers. So we’d like to stress the importance of quality as we require them to at least produce a certain level of standard.” The online presence of PTV has surged as well. Its Facebook followers have so far ballooned to 1.7 million, Twitter impressions scaling to 4.76 million, and YouTube views accounting to 5.6 million. The station’s transmitter power is projected to reach 120,000 watts by the first quarter of next year. Apolonio further viewed, “We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s colorful history and we hope to share this journey with our audience in our continuing commitment to inform, educate, empower and inspire.” While it is confident, it does not need major stars to really keep up with ratings competition, the part-government subsidiary network is still looking at the possibility of hiring prized personalities. “We are open to it as much as we can, considering the following that major stars have. It’s an open field for PTV,” Apolonio nodded.